The curing of epoxy resins with amino-containing compounds such as the primary, secondary and tertiary amines as well as polyamines, polyamides, imidazoles, etc. is well known. It is equally well known that epoxy resins can be cured with amino-containing adducts of epoxy resins with these amines, amides, polyamines, polyamides, imidazole compounds and the like. For many applications the epoxy-amine condensate or adduct is preferred to the simple amine for curing epoxy resins. For example, the usual polyethylene polyamines will cure certain saturated epoxy resins but the resulting films are prone to blushing and are oftentimes tacky. When these polyamines are adducted with saturated epoxy resins and used as curing agents for such saturated epoxy resins, these defects are reduced or eliminated. In addition, these adduct curing agents appear to offer films with better solvent resistance than the polyethylene polyamines. On the other hand, these epoxy-amine adduct curing agents are unstable on storage. It has been noted that such adducts stored for short periods of time in a warehouse showed dramatic increases in viscosity. On occasion, the adducts even gelled and others exhibited haze in solution and developed needle-like crystals in the solution. Since the chlorine content of the saturated epoxy resins tends to be significantly higher than for conventional Bisphenol A epoxy resins, it is now believed that the instability of the adducts is due to the chlorine content. Accordingly, these adducts are stabilized by post treatment with a caustic or basic compound such as potassium or sodium hydroxide.